


The Ruin of Percival Graves

by fantastik_obskurials



Series: Tumblr ficlets [2]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Original Percival Graves, Crossdressing Kink, Dirty Talk, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, someone's gonna have to clean that desk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 05:24:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13093302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fantastik_obskurials/pseuds/fantastik_obskurials
Summary: For the prompt: "I'm going to ruin you Percival Graves"Graves has been using his magic to tease everyone in MACUSA. Newt teaches him a lesson.Quick and dirty porn.





	The Ruin of Percival Graves

It’s been winding him tighter and tighter for weeks now since that fateful day he discovered Grave’s little game. Watching how a powerful, masculine, wizard morphed into the sweetest little tease. The man’s eyelashes should be illegal, and the way he blinks up through them at whoever’s come to disturb him at his desk. 

_Bat your eyes like a slut all you want Percival, you’ll get what’s coming to you._

But Newt has started to play him at his own game. Stepping closer into his space, barely there touches that skim shoulders, arms, hips. Oh the man tries to remain stoic but Newt can see how he’s affected. A flutter of those lovely lashes, once or twice a subtle shiver or a cut-off gasp. He might tease his aurors but he looks at Newt and  _wants_. Newt’s been taking his time in accepting such a lovely invitation.

But today Graves has pushed it too far.

From the front he’s wearing the same sinfully tight trousers that hint very nicely at the treat they’re wrapping up. But from the back, the back, it appears as if he’s wearing nought but delicate black lace underthings framing that delicious perky ass, sheer stockings clinging to muscled thighs and calves and such dainty ankles. For a small man he has quite the set of pins. And Newt has had enough. Those legs are going to be wrapped as soon as physically possible. He needs to bury himself in that tight ass, feels the desire choke him, a pressure building in his chest and throat as his cock twitches and hardens.

The man has the fucking audacity to wink at him as he walks into his office.

Newt’s out of his chair before he even realises, pushing his way into the room after Graves. The man barely has time to turn before Newt has him against the wall, pressed deliciously from chest to ankles.

“Did you think you’d keep getting away with it Percival?”

Graves’ face has gone rosy, his breath quickening.

“Newt, what-”

“Slutting it up in your usual fashion not enough for you anymore? You have to show everyone, walking around practically naked. Desperate, insatiable little thing.”

He gets no response, Graves’ head thumping against the wall as he lets out the barest of whimpers.

“I’m a kind man, darling, so I’m going to give you what you need. I’m going to fuck you Percival. I’m going to split you open on my cock until you cry, until you’re so ruined that there won’t be a single person in this building who doesn’t know how much their dear Director loves cock.”

Graves’ eyes are blown black, his cock a hard throbbing line against Newt’s. Newt pulls him into a kiss that’s all teeth, hard and bruising.

“Do you want that lovely?”

“Please.”

It’s a croaked whisper. Newt smiles and draws back.

“Well I need to see how much you want it, darling. So here’s what we’re going to do: you’re going to take off your clothes, Percival, and you’re going to bend over with your hands on your desk and show me your hole.”

There’s a split second of doubt ( _fear?_ ) on the man’s face and Newt softens just a little, trails a gentle hand across Graves’ cheek. Graves takes a breath and moves.

He strips slowly, piece by piece. Collar pins and cufflinks, waistcoat then shirt, shoes. When he reaches for his belt there’s a quick glance up before he straightens his back and lowers everything. But he’s not naked.

“ _Mercy fucking Lewis_.”

Graves stands there in those silken stockings, black lace looking damp with sweat and arousal. His cock is swollen, the leaking head pushing out of the lace towards his stomach. He bites his lip and turns.

Newt clenches his fist in an effort not to come on the spot. Graves is now bent over his own desk, lace stretching across plump, fucking  _perfect_  cheeks. Newt can’t help taking a firm handful, massaging as Graves moans and spreads his legs apart.

“That’s it, such a perfect little whore. I’ve never seen a slut so pretty.”

Newt drops to his knees, pressing kisses and bites to the cheeks in front of him. He rubs his thumb down his crack, rubbing tiny circles. And then he feels it and groans into the hot flesh.

“Oh Percy, you naughty naughty boy. What do we have here?”

He drags the lace down and presses against the flared end of the plug stretching Graves’ hole.

“I’ve found myself a true little slut. Can’t go without something in your greedy hole. Did you fuck yourself with it this morning? Imagine it was a cock filling you up? Or were you just so desperate for a good dicking that you got yourself wet and open, ready to bend over for the first willing man?”

Graves’ legs are trembling as Newt rubs in filthy little circles.

“Answer me Percival.”

“I just…feels good.”

He’s slurring his words, pushing back against Newt’s thumb, trying to get it to hit his spot. Newt stops.

“It’s not enough though, it it? You need a real cock filling up that needy little hole, don’t you darling? Do you want my cock Percy? I bet I could just slide right in.”

“P-please Newt.”

He’s looking over his shoulder, and fuck what a picture he makes.

“Such a good boy, asking nicely.”

Newt begins to draw the plug out slowly, twisting when the widest part stretched his rim. The moans coming from the older man echo in the room, deep and guttural.

“Ohhh look at you, look at you gaping open for me, all nice and wet. Such a nice hole to fuck.”

“Please, Newt, don’t - ugh - don’t fucking tease.” He’s pushing back against the wet head, past any shame.

“But that’s what you are darling, a little tease! But I can be kind. And I do so want to be buried in your sweet hole Percival.”

He slams in in a single stroke, punching the air out of Graves and a cry out of his mouth.

“ _Holy_ -holy hell, you feel even better than you look.” He grinds into him a few times, savouring that  _tight, wet, hot_.. “Look how well you take me. Perfect little cockslut, just like I knew you’d be.” All Graves can do is whine and push back, trying to get Newt to fuck him properly. And  _does_  he.

Newt. fucks into him in deep, powerful thrusts, knocking Graves’ poor cock against the desk. His hands are slipping against the desk, he can barely hold himself up as he’s  _finally_  filled, stretched out just perfectly. Newt’s hands are on his hips, gripping so tight there will surely be bruises, and fuck doesn’t that send a rush through him.

His arms finally give out and he’s lying prone on the desk, limp and gasping. Newt runs his fingers across his open mouth, lips shiny with spit and red from biting.

“Fucking beautiful, so beautiful, my darling whore.” He pulls back a little, fucking shallowly right against that spot that makes light dance before Graves’ eyes. “Are you going to come for me? Come all over your nice desk so I can fill you up with all my cum?”

Graves nods, frantic, wanting to touch his cock but his arms aren’t complying. “Poor darling,” Newt croons as he takes him in hand, pumping in time with his thrusts.

“That’s it, want you to come for me, want to feel your slutty hole clench around my cock. Do you want my cum Percy? Want me to pump you full and mark you, leave you dripping all day?”

Graves cries out as he falls, vision blurring, shooting hot and fast into Newt’s hand and onto his own desk.

Newt thrusts a final few times, hard and rough and too much, before he slumps over Graves’ back, breathing hard.

For a few moments they simply breathe together, sweaty and exhausted. When Newt finally slips from him he feels empty, exposed. Warm hands gently lift him from the desk, rubbing at his joints and muscles.

“Alright, love?”

Graves can’t help but smile at Newt’s sweetness, at the flush on his freckled face and the riot of his hair.

“Yeah,” he answers, voice all but lost, and presses a kiss to Newt’s mouth. He can feel the other man smiling.

He coughs and tries to talk.

“You know, not everybody saw. The spell only worked for you, Newt.”


End file.
